Meredith Gordon
Meredith Gordon was the biological mother of Claire Bennet and the sister of Flint Gordon. After losing her daughter, Meredith became a petty thief and briefly allied herself with the Company. After reconnecting with Claire, Meredith joined forces with Noah Bennet to stop the escapees from Level 5. She was an evolved human with the ability to create and manipulate fire who died after being injected with adrenaline by Sylar. Biography Background Meredith, many years ago, had a relationship with Nathan Petrelli's (who, according to Meredith, has a "weakness for blondes"). The two eventually drifted apart, due to them coming from different social worlds, but not before Meredith became pregnant and had Nathan's daughter, Claire. After just over a year together, Meredith believed she had lost her child when, during a Company bag and tag operation gone bad, Meredith accidentally used her powers to burn down her apartment complex, presuming Claire was still inside the collapsing building. Allowing everyone else to believe she had perished, Meredith went traveling around the United States and Mexico, until many years later where she reconnected with her 16-year old daughter. After being recruited by Noah Bennet to protect his family in the aftermath of the Level 5 breakout, Meredith accepted a new position at the Company. In this capacity, she assisted Noah in recapturing the Level 5 escapees before she became trapped within Primatech herself. During her imprisonment, Meredith was injected with adrenaline by Sylar and subsequently lost control over her abilities. Using all of her power to hold back an explosion, Meredith died shortly after being told by Claire that she loved her. With her death, Meredith brought down The Company with her, as after the Hartsdale facility was destroyed, Angela ceased operations. Season 1 Claire finds out from the Haitian that her mother died in a fire 14 years ago. Checking old newspaper reports, Claire finds a report that Meredith Gordon died in a fire in Kermit, TX, at the age of 21, along with her 18-month-old daughter, whom Claire suspects to be herself. Later, calling everyone named Gordon in Kermit, Claire reaches a woman who is worried by the fact that Claire is looking for Meredith. Claire explains herself to be Meredith's daughter, to which the woman becomes angry, asking if this is a joke. Claire replies that it isn't and that she didn't die in the fire of 1992. The woman is shocked, and reveals herself to be Meredith, Claire's mother. Meredith then ignites a small flame onto her fingertips, which she uses to light her cigarette. Meredith demonstrated her ability to Claire. Claire visits Meredith at her trailer park home in Kermit, TX. Meredith greets her long lost daughter with a hug and welcomes her in. Unable to help herself from staring, Meredith reveals that she never thought Claire survived the fire, claiming it was "a miracle" she herself survived. Meredith then asks Claire about her life, namely her education, before Claire receives a call from her adoptive mother. Meredith is informed that Claire must return home, which she understands. However, before leaving, Claire cuts her arm in front of Meredith, who watches in awe as the wound heals itself. Claire pleads for Meredith to say something. She in turn, smiles at her daughter and says "some family" before creating a small flame in the palm of her hand. Claire watches in sheer amazement. Later, as Claire leaves, Meredith gives her necklace and tells her that this isn't goodbye. That night, Meredith contacts Claire's birth father, Nathan Petrelli. Meredith tells Nathan that their daughter, Claire, survived the fire. Nathan, in disbelief, recognizes Meredith's voice. Having been told his daughter was "gone", Nathan tells Meredith he believed she and their daughter died in the fire, explaining he attended the funeral 14 years earlier. Meredith believes the fire was no accident and that she was being chased and that she took the opportunity to fake her death. When Nathan asks about their daughter and what happened to her, Meredith says she was adopted and describes Claire as beautiful and smart. She pointedly wonders if Claire will someday run for congress. This last statement prompts Nathan to suspect Meredith wants something and Meredith admits she knows the revelation of his daughter born-out-wedlock coming out so close before the election could hurt his chances. He offers her $100, 000 to keep her quiet, which Meredith accepts. Meredith receives a call from Claire, who asks to speak about her father. As Meredith lights her stove, she tells Claire that her father will be flying down from New York. Claire is thrilled and wishes to meet him but Meredith tells her that she'll see what happens. Meredith tells Claire that she loves her before Claire hangs up the phone. Claire, however, shows up at Meredith's door and demands to see her father. Meredith takes Claire for a walk and learns that Claire wants Nathan's help with her mother. Meredith tells Claire that her father will only help with the money, claiming he is sending $50,000, and that Claire is entitled to half. She says she is returning to Mexico and takes a photo of Claire, commenting that she doesn't want to forget her sweet face and tries to send Claire home. When Nathan arrives, Meredith chats with her former lover and tells him not to worry as they would have never worked out. Nathan hands her the money and apologizes for the past, saying he hopes it can begin to help with all the time he missed with her and their daughter. When Nathan asks where Claire is, Meredith says he just missed her and shows him the photo she took of Claire. As Nathan looks at the photo of his daughter, Meredith tells him that Claire believed he would save her from her "tragic" life but Meredith told her that he was only there to pay the money. As an emotional Nathan continues to gaze at the photo, Meredith senses he wishes to see Claire and offers to call her back. Though wanting to see his daughter, Nathan decides against it. In 1992, Claude Rains asked whether the Company was aware of Meredith's daughter before ordering Meredith to be bagged. Later, Mr. Bennet reported to Kaito Nakamura that they believe Meredith died in the fire. Season 3 After the criminals of Level 5 escape, Noah Bennet decides to attempt to capture the escapees. He is questioned by Claire as to what if one of the escapees wants revenge on his family. Noah calmly states he has brought someone in to keep them all safe. Meredith enters the room, shocking Claire. Meredith greets her daughter by once again generating a flame in her hand. Meredith attends breakfast with the Bennet family and is served waffles by Sandra Bennet. Meredith thanks her and lights her cigarrate. Lyle Bennet calls for Sandra, who informs Meredith that smoking isn't allowed inside the house. Lyle questions Meredith over her abilities, to which Meredith states she is to protect them "with fire". Claire comes down and tells Sandra she has decided to stop trying to be normal. Sandra is angry and Meredith offers her advice, claiming that "when your like us", however, Sandra cuts her off, claiming to know how to speak to her daughter. After hearing Claire express her desire to hunt villains, Meredith agrees to teach her how to fight and allows her to skip school for the day. Meredith takes Claire to a shipping container and generates some flames, beginning the first lesson, "survival". Meredith rapidly heats the container and asks Claire if the air is getting tight. Claire begins to suffocate while Meredith remains unharmed by the lack of oxygen. Continuing her training, Meredith forces Claire to admit she doesn't want to save people but instead wants to hurt villains just as Sylar hurt her. Meredith douses her flames and allows Claire to leave. She later apologizes for her harsh lesson but Claire claims it was necessary. Sandra later confronts Meredith about Claire skipping school but Meredith stands her ground. Meredith comes into the kitchen and asks Sandra what's wrong. Sandra reveals that Claire lied and there was no "cheer leading retreat". Meredith asks Sandra where she thinks Claire went and she replies by showing Meredith Noah's files on the Level 5 escapees and states that Claire must have gone after one of them. Meredith reminds Sandra that Claire can heal so she'll be okay. Sandra shows her a file on Stephen Canfield and claims that he can hurt her. The two women look through the files, and Meredith recognizes Eric Doyle's picture and describes him as a bad man and hopes Claire didn't go after him. Meredith says that his old address is not far and that is where she will start looking for Claire. Sandra tells her to wait and says she can help, but Meredith creates fire in her hand and asks Sandra, "Can you do this?". Meredith then promises she will get Claire back. Later, Meredith is sitting with Doyle, eating spaghetti. Doyle pours some wine and Meredith drinks it. He asks Meredith for a kiss but Meredith tells him to go to hell. Doyle closes his hand and simultaneously forces Meredith to close her mouth. Doyle then forces Meredith to stand and kiss him, before making her resume eating spaghetti. Meredith dances with Doyle. Doyle holds Meredith prisoner and claims that he will make her love him again. Meredith tells him, just as she did all through the previous night, that she never loved him. Meredith tells Doyle that he sickens her. Hurt by her words, Doyle nonetheless continues with his fantasy and tells Meredith that he wants a destination wedding. Meredith remains defiant which he to force her to pick up a glass and smash it. Doyle then forces Meredith to bring the glass to her neck and slight cut herself. Terrified, Meredith pleads with him to stop. He releases his control and tells Meredith she will love him again. Later, Meredith is forced to dance with Doyle, who comments on how agile she is. The two continue to dance until a noise is heard. Doyle asks Meredith if she told anyone she was hear and she quickly says no. Doyle closes her mouth and forces her to stay still while he checks the noise out. As he leaves, Claire breaks into the room and tries to get Meredith to leave with her. However, Meredith is still unable to move and watches on as Doyle returns and takes both Sandra and Claire under his control. The ladies are then forced to play a game of Russian Roulette, with Claire spinning first. The gun lands in between Meredith and Sandra so Doyle makes Claire choose who she will shoot. Doyle makes her point to Meredith, who promises Doyle that she will love him forever if he lets them go. Not believing her, Doyle makes Claire shoot Meredith, however, no bullet is fired. The game continues until Claire is shot, regeneration and knocks the puppet master out. Noah later apprehends Doyle and Meredith accepts the fact that Claire gets her heart from Sandra. As Claire and Sandra leave, Noah offers Meredith a job at the Company, claiming he could use her help in apprehending the Level 5 escapees. Meredith accepts Noah's offer to join the Company and goes with him to Mohinder's lab at the request of Nathan to clean up Mohinder's mess. They find Tracy Strauss being attacked by one of Mohinder's victims, to whom Noah promptly responds with a taser. Meredith enters the room, flames in tow and notes how Nathan still has a weakness for blondes. Meredith, Noah and Nathan explain to a confused Tracy that Meredith is the biological mother of Nathan's daughter, Claire, and Noah is Claire's adoptive father. While Noah goes to check on the situation and Nathan takes a call from Claire, Meredith gives Tracy the advice of watching out for Nathan. Tracy says they are not together, leading Meredith to give an unconvincing, "Oh." The four then go their separate ways. Meredith uses a taser on her first Company assignment to subdue Danny Pine. In the past, Meredith and her brother Flint rob a convenience store. Meredith wishes to leave with Flint but is unable to as Thompson confronts the two and subdues Flint with a fire extinguisher. Meredith shoots a fireball at Thompson, allowing Flint to escape, however, leaving her to be captured. Thompson later interviews Meredith in her cell and reviews her record, including the fact she burned down several group homes. He offers her a job as an agent with the Company. Meredith refuses and Thompson asks why she hates the Company so much. Meredith replies that she has her reasons before finally accepting his offer to become an agent. Meredith goes on her first assignment with Thompson: the capture of Danny Pine. Despite orders not to use her powers, she takes down Pine when he turns violent and attacks Thompson, Meredith subdues him and Thompson congratulates her. As they take Pine to a holding facility, Thompson tells Meredith that when she has demonstrated unswerving loyalty to the Company then she'll truly be an agent. She talks with a captive Flint, who believes he's been recruited as an agent. Meredith has doubts but when Thompson asks her if she has a problem, she says she doesn't. Later, Meredith helps Flint escape and they flee on a train. Flint is disappointed he won't be an agent and Meredith tells him he can never trust the Company. Flint agrees and Meredith is tasered from behind by Thompson, who followed the two. Flint believes her dead and Thompson sarcastically agrees with him, calling Flint a "genius". Meredith wakes up and attacks Thompson, allowing Flint to escape as well as setting the volatile contents on fire. At the last second, both Meredith and Thompson leap clear of the train just before it explodes. Thompson recaptures Meredith but when he learns that she believes that the Company killed her daughter, he changes his mind and frees her, claiming it is for her little girl. Meredith is confused but nonetheless leaves. Meanwhile, just beneath her feet, a much alive Claire runs into the fire Meredith caused, saving a man in the process. Meredith is inside of Primatech with Claire, Noah, and Angela when Sylar seals the building, trapping the small group within. Meredith stands alongside Noah as Claire tells the group how to kill Sylar, despite his regeneration. She separates from Claire and Angela and goes with Noah to release the villains in Level 5. Meredith initially objects to their release, especially that of Eric Doyle, who expresses his happiness at seeing her again. Meredith realizes that they are only bait for Sylar and Noah confirms this. Meredith wanders off on her own with a gun and and eventually finds Danny Pine's severed half metallic arm and an empty bottle of adrenaline. She runs into Sylar who throws away her gun. Doyle comes out, takes control of and tells Sylar that he loves Meredith and that only he can kill her. Sylar defeats Doyle, releasing Meredith, who picks up the gun and is about to escape, but Sylar stabs her in the chest with an adrenaline shot. Sylar puts Meredith on Level 5, where her fire starts to get out of control. Noah is locked inside her cell and is given one bullet in his gun, which Sylar says is for Meredith. When Claire comes by, Noah gets Meredith to superheat the glass to try and get them out. This tactic fails but Claire manages to release the two of them by jumping through the glass. Meredith refuses to go and encourages Claire to stop Sylar, saying she will be along in a minute. Meredith's ability then begins to overload and when Claire returns, Meredith becomes worried. She begs Claire to leave without her and, after hearing Claire say that she loves her, a deeply saddened Meredith backs away into a corner. Claire runs away and Meredith explodes in a mass of flames, destroying both herself and the Hartsdale facility. Season 4 Sylar indirectly mentions Meredith once telling Claire that they have abandonment issues from parents who didn't want them. Graphic Novel: Hell's Angel In 1992, Noah Bennet and Claude Rains went to Meredith's apartment in Kermit for a "bag and tag". When they entered the building, however, they were thwarted by a destructive fire caused by Meredith, whom Claude believed to have "exploded". Graphic Novel: Playing with Fire 25 years ago, Meredith and her brother Flint were children and under the care of their father. Meredith reminds Flint that he should finish his chores before their dad comes home. Later, when Mr. Gordon is about to start beating Flint, Meredith tells her father to leave Flint alone. When he doesn't listen to her, Meredith manifests her ability, setting fire to the entire house and killing her father. Outside, Flint asks Meredith how she did that, but Meredith doesn't know. Meredith tells Flint that he can't tell anyone about this. Later, Meredith is talking with a social worker and her colleague, who tell her that she and Flint will be separated. Over the years, she strives to locate her brother again, but to no avail. She is frustrated when a public records agent is unable to locate Flint using their system. However, just as she is about to give up hope, she sees a newspaper article which leads her to bailing her brother out of jail in Annapolis, MD. The two finally reunite and go out for drinks. Graphic Novel: Partners Meredith and Noah discuss what will happen to Mark Spatney and Mohinder's other victims. Later, they go to recapture Danny Pine, Meredith's first ever target. Meredith goes through the front way and Noah takes the back. Flames surrounding her hand, Meredith enters the home and is shocked to see Noah holding William Pine hostage. He tells Meredith to attack Danny so Meredith lights some alcohol on fire and throws it at Pine, who turns his arm into metal to avoid any damage. He then sets of a sprinkler system and drenches Meredith's flames. Meredith tells Noah not to break apart Danny's family, as he did to her. Angry, Noah defends his actions with Claire as he subdues Danny. Meredith later discovers the body of Mrs. Pine and begins to cry as she admits she was not ready to be a mother, and that Noah was right to take Claire. Soon, on the drive back, Meredith suggests that their partnership is over, and Noah agrees. Graphic Novel: Boom One year ago, Meredith and Noah investigated a rash of explosions that may have been caused by a girl named Amanda. After finding many charred remains of trees and animals, both Noah and Meredith agree that the girl is not in control of her fire. While searching for the girl, Meredith tells Noah that she is just a scared little kid but Noah tells her not to see every little girl as Claire. They find Amanda at a pet shop and Meredith gets her to talk about what happened. When the real police show up, Amanda becomes furious and blows up the police car. Before Meredith can go after her, she is stopped by Noah, who tells her that they have bigger things to worry about. Heroes Evolutions According to a tip in the assignment tracker map, Meredith has been linked to a series of fires] across the United States and Mexico. According to Eric Doyle's assignment tracker profile, he met Claire Bennet's birth mother, Meredith Gordon, at an antique flea market, where Meredith was admiring a rare 19th century marionette. In Company interviews, Eric claims he fell in love with her at first sight and felt that he and Meredith were meant to be together. But despite Meredith's initial politeness and Eric's increasingly desperate attempts — including abduction and manipulation — he was unable to make her love him, to his deep frustration. The Company made its initial bag and tag of Eric at this point, and Meredith survived. Recently Meredith's own assignment tracker was released, but as of yet no personal history or psychological profile has been added. Powers *'Pyrokinesis:' Meredith has the power of Pyrokinesis, the ability to create fire ("The Fix"). In addition to creating fire, she seems to be resistant to some of the consequences of its use; her flames heated the walls of a shipping container enough to burn Claire's hands, and they consumed enough oxygen to nearly suffocate Claire, but Meredith showed no discomfort from the heat or lack of oxygen ("One of Us, One of Them"). According to her assignment tracker, Meredith's control index is 74%. Her data analysis shows her biological level at 35, cerebral at 15, elemental at 70, and temporal/spatial at 25. In "Villains", Meredith was seen using her powers offensively for the first time, able to throw fireballs and conjure large flames to launch them in directed, continuous streams. She can also control the heat of her flames, able to distract Danny Pine instead of injuring him and merely disorientating Thompson on another occasion. **'Fire/Heat Immunity:' In the graphic novels, Hell's Angel and Playing with Fire, Meredith was able to ignite her whole body on fire without harming herself and release her flames in an omnidirectional explosive blast. In "Distractions", Meredith reveals to Claire that after she exploded, while she was unharmed by the flames around her and she thought that Claire had died in the fire and fled. Memorable Quotes Trivia *Her first name, Meredith, is of Old Welsh origin, and its meaning is "great, noted ruler" or "sea lord". *Her last name, Gordon, is of Old English and Gaelic origin, and its meaning is "large fortification". *Since "Meredith Gordon" has been reported dead, she may be using a different first name now, at least for legal purposes. However, no one has yet referred to her by any other name, and she may have spent enough time out of the country for this to be a non-issue. *After the fire, Meredith Gordon lived in several places before returning to Kermit, TX: **Cuernavaca, Mexico — 50 miles South of Mexico City. Unnamed #6 was listed in Chilpancingo, Mexico, which is 90 miles from Cuernavaca. **La Paz, Mexico — There are at least 16 La Paz, Mexicos, none being particularly close to either Cuernavaca or Kermit. **Meredith tells Claire that she recently returned to Kermit a couple of months ago in "Distractions". *According to her assignment tracker, Meredith is 5'7 and weights 120 pounds. *The season three finale ends with Meredith in a burning building, just like Niki Sanders in the season two finale. Coincidentally, both of their fates were unknown at the time. *Suresh confirmed that Meredith didn't survive the Primatech fire in The Natural Order of Things. Gordon, Meredith Gordon, Meredith Category:Deceased Characters Category:Volume One Minor Characters Category:Evolved Humans